When Love Takes Over
by I'mYourTrueDiva
Summary: What happens when Bella meets the enemy and popular group once again in Forks High after six years. The popular group who used to be her enemy turns out to be her friends realizing what an ass they had been but except EdwardEgoisticCullen
1. Teenage Dream

**Hi, Hope you like this fan fiction.  
****Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader - otherrealmwritem !**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its character but of course the story is mine. Any characters you do not recognize are self-made.**

* * *

_Chapter -1  
__Teenage Dream_

* * *

This is it. It's going to be the most happening and tough year.  
I lived in Forks but I was a very shy and innocent girl and I may say ugly too the Cullen's and Hale's were my biggest enemy.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen were my second parents and also the Hales, my parents and they were like a family we used to go together for vacations and picnic.

But no one knew one thing all the kids was one team and I was the other team with only one player that's me. At the age of eleven I decided to go and stay with my mom in Phoenix my dad pleaded me to stay here with him in Forks but I promised him one thing ' I'll be back dad , I'll be back ' and with that he let me go.

And now this is the new Sexy Bella here standing in a pleated dress of fuchsia pink color features an elasticized waist with a metallic faux leather belt. It's Sleeveless with a round neck and a ruffled hemline I bought it from Gucci. I'm carrying a black tote from Gucci only and one of my sexiest buy of pumps from Jimmy Choo which were limited and they were just three pieces out and whoa I got it.

I have just landed here Phil my step dad and Renee gifted me a black sexy Lamborghini as a good bye present, Charlie my dad is in the highest post in police the whole little town Forks knows him.

When I was little I was shy and innocent and now? Now I'm completely opposite of the earlier me.

I'm ready to have the Revenge.

Edward and Emmett were my biggest enemy in the whole world they always played the tricks on me and the whole group had to follow them. What a nut case they were or maybe are.

Tomorrow I'll see them after whole six year but this time it's going to be different because the baby Bella can take revenge for herself.

I saw Charlie waiting there for me wearing a blue shirt half folded in the sleeves tucked in a faun colored pants I looked down and great he is wearing his Armani shoes. Impressed.

I carried my Louis Vuitton suitcases towards him when his eyes met mine his smile spread his face and I smiled back. Charlie made his way towards me through the crowd; I had seen Charlie in some vacations.

"Hey " I said as he hugged me.

"Hey " He took my suitcases from me and asked the driver put them in his Rolls Royce. Our way to his home was silent we reached there in fifteen minutes and the mansion looked quite beautiful.

There were six bedrooms and four guest rooms in the whole mansion. I had my own room.  
He opened the door for me and asked the driver to put my suitcases in my room.

"Go get fresh honey and rest the whole day tomorrow is school "He said and patted my back I went to my room which was marvelous.

It had a huge king sized bed between the side tables. The bed has a cream colored leather at its back. The walls were painted white. There was 50 inches led television with the right side wall was of glass and had the view of garden at our house. There was my dressing room connected to my room. There were around twenty drawers consisting of my bras and panties and accessories. There was slide door on the right side which consisted of my shoes or I might call it my shoesuem because they were so many.  
The front wall had huge mirror covering the whole wall there were hangers waiting for my dresses in the suitcases. I already had the shoes in there because at my last visit here I bought them and put them here because after a week I had to come here and complete my last year of high school.

I went back to my room and went to the washroom connected to my room I took a quick bath and wore a ribbed racerback hot pink tank featuring a scoop neck along with black short shorts I quickly went to my room and rested on bed staring at the ceiling.

Edward always misunderstood me, Emmett was an ass but he always apologized and he was like big brother, Rosalie just giggled and laughed at me and stubbornness, Jasper and Alice always apologized from the whole group except Edward. They made my life hell and yes hell is the correct word.

I felt tears rolling down my eyes; my life would have been perfect if Edward was not there. Edward Fucking Cullen is the most appropriate word for him.  
Though he was sexy and the most popular guy since he was eleven years old and I guess he might be a player now. That's so expected by Edward Cullen.

Alice was always the one whom I liked we could be friend if Edward wasn't her brother but we were friends I guess.

Let's just hope all's well tomorrow.

Anyway, I know all the eyes are going to be on me, Duh, I'm sexy and I know it.

I drifted off to sleep. Good night Forks.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter.**

**I hope you all liked it :)**  
**I would love to read to your reviews.**

**Cheers.**


	2. Rude Boy

**Hi again, I'm back with the second chapter.  
Hope you like it.  
Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader - ****otherrealmwritem !**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its character but of course the story is mine. Any characters you do not recognize are self-made.**

* * *

_Chapter - 2  
Rude Boy_

* * *

My alarm rang on my phone signaling common Swan face the first fucking day.  
I quickly snoozed it and got up from my bed and freak it man, look at my hair so messy.  
Well what else will happen? Come on Bella this is no Hollywood movie when a pretty girl wakes up with her hair so perfectly placed. Ugh.

I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face with a face wash.

I went to my wardrobe and chose to wear a lace sheath cream colored dress featuring a round neckline and ruffled cap sleeves and a hidden zipper placket and a hook-eye closure. Along with a traditional waistline with belt loops and a skinny brown faux leather belt and a pleated skirt finished with hem from Dolce and Gabbana I matched it with cream colored wedges from Jimmy Choo. I went to my bathroom and had a quick shower. I wore he dress along with the dress and the belt.

I went to look at my reflection and as usual it looked super-hot on me. I combed my hair and tied them in a high pony with loose curls which made me looked hotter. I quickly applied mascara and a light pink lip gloss, I'm not one of those who just loves make up I never apply it too much. I grabbed a brown handbag instead of a school bag I filled it with all the necessary things.

I quickly saw my reflection one last time and opened the door and went to the dining area where the breakfast was already kept Charlie always leave before 10 minutes of the school timing so I never get to see him before leaving school.

Not that I like to see him but don't even hate to see him.

I grabbed the keys of my Lamborghini I opened the car and sat on the driving seat I started the car and left for _Forks High _there were many cool cars parked but none was as good as mine except four cars that caught my eye while entering the parking lot when everyone eyed my car.

The four cars were a Yellow Porsche, Red Vanquish, Black Ferrari and Silver Volvo it immediately struck in my mind the Cullens and the Hales.

I got a parking opposite to the silver Volvo I opened the door and kept my right leg out and then the left and ta-daah then the rest of the body and my Jimmy Choo purse.

All eyes were there I quickly looked over the group of Cullens and the Hales they were all looking at me in astonishment.

Others were staring and girls were getting jealous of course. I made my way to the receptionist.

She was typing something furiously, she was little old she looked at me when I approached her table.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I am the new admission." I forced a smile.

She smiled and nodded and handed me the map and the time table.

"Thank you " I said and walked out for my first class that was English.

The class wasn't empty there were few children there but not many.

I quickly took a seat in the middle and took out a notebook. This was the first day of the final year and the idiots opened it on a Friday that means tomorrow and day after tomorrow holiday which is a good thing but they could have opened it on a Monday only.

I looked at the door and wondered if any of the bully group will be in my class. I just hope they are not.

But I guess my luck is not that good. Just then Alice, Rosalie and Emmett came into the classroom.

Rosalie and Emmett sat in front of me and Alice was coming towards me.

Oh My God, no it can't happen I'll just say her get out of me seat.

"Can I sit here?" Alice's sweet voice asked me.

No duh! Just say no.

"Yeah " I heard myself saying. Oh no I couldn't say no? What an ass.

She smiled and sat down. I smiled back.

"What's your name?" What the heck she didn't recognize me? Fuck.

"Bella Swan" She actually froze.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at me like I have murdered her.

"YOU ARE NOT BELLA SWAN "Rosalie shouted her lungs out. I hope I don't get my ears hurt.

I frowned like that's so obvious.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said in an obvious tone.

Emmett looked shocked, Alice was still frozen and Rosalie was looking so damn confused.

Just then the teacher came.

Alice was still looking at me from corner of her eye, god do I really look that different?

The teacher was really boring me, finally the bell rang and we were free. My next class was Trigonometry

Just when I was going out I felt someone holding my hand I looked, who that was. Alice.

"What is it Alice" I asked her.

"Are you really Bella?" She looked at me a little embarrassed "You look so different and you have grown so beautiful." She complimented.

"Alice I'm really the old Bella, I know I look different well thank you I got to catch my second class." I said and quickly went to my trigonometry class.

I noticed a familiar face.  
I know him.  
But who is he?  
What was his name?  
Yes.  
It's Jacob.

I was so happy to see an old face other than those assholes. He was talking to some friend of his.

I went towards him.'

"Jacob?" He turns towards me, and raises his eyebrow. His friend looks at me with interest. Sure, why not? I'm hot duh.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Remember me?" He looks so confused, he has turned quite hot.

"I don't think so."

"Common Jacob guess!"

"I'm sorry I don't think I'm the one you are actually looking for." Idiot.

"Jacob Black it's me Bella Swan." I said in the most obvious tone.

He and his friend looked at me in shock.

"Bella?" Jacob almost shouts.

"Slow you voice." I murmur.

He clicks his tongue out and picks me up in the air. Great everyone's looking at me.  
I started laughing.

"Put me down." I beat him in his chest.

He finally puts me down. Whew.

"I missed you so much," and he hugs me" You little Bella you look so damn hot. "

"Tell me something I don't know." I roll my eyes in a sarcastic way.

"Oh my god, no more innocent huh?" Oh the teasing huh.

"Shut up, I'm back. Be happy dude."

He laughs " I'm happy and dude and all huh sure this is the revenge time right"

"Exactly." I smile widely.

"Anyway, meet my friend Seth." He is quite cute but not my type.

"Hi Seth "I say sweetly.

"Seth this is Bella."

"Hey Bella." He smiles.

"Seth dude I'll sit with Bells today will meet you after this period and she is coming with us at lunch."

"Sure dude." I follow Jacob to his normal seat as there are no permanent seats as of now because this is the first day.

Just when we settled our Trigonometry sir came and we couldn't talk he told us about out syllabus and stuff, the boring stuff.

Finally the bell rang. Sigh.

"Bella meet us at the cafeteria okay?"

"Sure " I packed my stuff and returned a smile to Seth and went to my next class, Spanish.

In Spanish I met a girl Angela Weber, she had natural pretty looks. Sometimes Cullen's made her their point to disturb she was also one of Jacob's friend so that was kinda cool.

Spanish was pretty much boring.

Then was History I expected Jasper there as he was fond of history since his childhood.

I went and took an empty seat and then what I expected was here without any of his friends.

Surprisingly, Jasper took a seat with me

"Hey Bella" He said in a friendly way.

"Hey Jasper " I smile.

"It's good to have you back."

"Really Jasper, I don't really think so because your group was the only reason I went back and don't you all think you can aim at me again Jasper. Jasper I don't have any problem with you and Alice you were really sweet"

"Bella me and Alice liked you it was Edward he was such a cry baby you know? We had to support him and I'm really happy you are back no matter what others think, well I haven't seen Edward today though he is in school must be sucking a bitch " He rolled his eyes.

"So I was right Edward is a player. Jasper you and Alice were like siblings you only saved me."

"Yeah he is. Because we liked you! Rosalie was little shocked at appearance Emmett was happy too he is not that ass as he was supposed to." He smiled.

"I guessed that." Just then the teacher came and the class flew by blur. Then it was Arts.

Of course Alice will be there.

Alice was already there smiling at me.

"Come sit here with me Bella " She said in her cute voice.

"Sure Alice"

"Bella it's really nice to have you back Jazz told me about conversation with him. Bella according to me it's only my dumb brother Edward who hates you still we all love you. You know what? We are having a sleepover at our place tonight, boys with Edward and Girls with me. Carlisle and Esme will be so happy to see you so you have to come with me Bella. " She blabbered as usual. I smiled back.

"I'll come Alice " It's going to be fun until that assward is being ignored.

"It's going to be fun"

I smiled and then the frigging arts teacher came and bored us.

Then was break though Alice invited me but I said I was going to join Jacob maybe on Monday I said.

I went towards the cafeteria and spotted Jacob and walked calmly to the table.

As I reached to him he smiled "Guess who is having a sleepover tonight with whom?"

He looked a bit shocked and caused me to giggle.

"You are going to have a sleepover with the Cullens?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Good start Swan." We sat down I was not at all hungry so I didn't ate anything just took some French Fries from Jacob's tray.

I looked at _their_ table from the corner of my eye and there was no Edward.

We chatted a bit and then was Gym where Emmett and Rosalie was with me they also asked for the sleepover and I accepted their request they were quite fun.

Then was Biology, I didn't expected any Cullen or Hale.

I walked to the class and freak why? The day was just going so good and then in the last period you have to do this to me? Why me? Ugh.

The Biology class is full except one seat that too with my biggest enemy, Edward Freaking Cullen.

Why? Without any choice I had to sit there.

He eyed me suspiciously. That ass.

"You know you look like an old family friend?" His velvety voice spoke.

"Really?" Duh , I know he is talking about me but I'm just playing along.

"Yeah her name was Bella. She was stupid; we used to irritate her like hell. "

"Aww, poor her." He smirked causing his sexy face sexier.

" I don't think so! "

" Why? "

"I didn't like her."

"Just for your information, Bella is here and is having sleepover at your house with Alice and Rosalie." I smirked and looked so shocked.

"What? Bella? "

"Yeah." Just then the teacher came to bore us.

The class finished and Edward looked at me like I'm going to kill him.

"What?" I asked him in irritated voice.

"You are Bella but she was so ugly."

"That called Growing Up!" I emphasized the word growing up.

"Oh really? I never knew it. "

"No wonder why you took Biology. Asshole. "

"Baby Bella fighting?" Edward said in a scary girly voice.

"Well I guess so." I said blinking

"I'm scared."

"Fuck off Edward."

He walked a little towards me I could easily feel his breath.

"Don't even try to do that. " and with that he left.

The room was empty I went to the parking lot and went home I packed for the sleepover.

* * *

**So this was the second chapter.**  
**I hope you all liked it :)**  
**I would love to read to your reviews.  
Review!**

**Cheers.**


	3. Down

**Hi again, I'm back with the third chapter.  
Hope you like it.  
Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader - ****otherrealmwritem !**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its character but of course the story is mine. Any characters you do not recognize are self-made.**

* * *

_Chapter - 3_  
_Down_

* * *

I grabbed my black louis vuitton huge purse and kept some clothes in it for the sleepover.

I guess many things have changed except one big asshole , Edward Cullen. Alice is really friendly and I have started liking her a lot , Emmett and Rosalie and are like so cute to me and Jasper of course is like a brother.

Edward , the player.  
If I become a movie director I'll surely make a movie on that ass.

Anyway , I went to the washroom just to get freshen up and to change clothes , I wore a black short shorts and a red tank top showing my black bra straps I tied my hair in bun and carried my purse to sexy car.

I knew where Cullens live because I used to go to their house like a lot its just two minutes away from my home.

I parked my car in between a Yellow Porche and a Shiny Silver Volvo.  
Impressive.

I took out my purse and went to ring the bell , after five seconds the door was opened revealing Esme.

" Bella? " She asked me with curious eyes

" Hi Esme " she hugged me tightly.

" Its so nice to have you back sweetheart " she let go me from her embrace " let me tell you look red hot " she winked me causing me blush at her comment.

" Esme " I smiled " you are the best , where's Alice? "

" Thank you sweetie , she is at her room first floor " she smiled.

I went to the first floor , they were four rooms , I knew Esme and Carlisle lived on the second floor so that means one room belongs to Alice , one to Emmett and one to Edward and maybe the other one is guest room.

I knocked the door which is nearest to me there was no answer I knocked again. The door knob turned revealing the greek god wearing nothing except his sweat pants. My eyes roamed in his bare sexy chest.

Man he is hot. I was snapped by Edward shaking his hands in front of my eyes. I'm sure I'm blushing hundred shades of red I looked at Edward and that ass was giving me his crooked smile.

" Aw Bella , attracted much to my body? Huh? " He asked me seductively.

" I'm not attracted to your body " I ignored to see his chest his eyes lingered down and saw my bare long legs and he was thrilled. " But erm Edward? " He was still looking at my legs.

" Edward? " I asked for him again I snapped my hand infront of his eyes and he looked at me.

" What were you looking for Edward on my legs? " I asked.

" Nothing , anyway why are you here? "

" Stalking you , what else! "

" I know I'm hot but Bella I'm not interested in you "

" Aww , I'm hurt " I said in a very girly voice.

" Whatever. "

" Anyway where's Alice's room , I'm apparently having a night stay with her"

" Next door. " He quickly replied and shut his door close.

I knocked the next door and it opened within a second revealing Alice jumping up and down.

" Alice calm down " I said giggling.

" Aw Bella I'm glad you could make it! "

" Yeah! "

" Common keep your bag here , Rose and Jazz will be here anytime " just then the door opened , Rose and Jasper were standing there!

" He Bella! " They both said.

" Hey! " I replied smiling.

Alice hugged Jasper and attacked his lips earning an eye roll from Rose.

" Get a room you guys " Rosalie yelled. Alice and Jasper blushed.

" I'm going to find Emmett " Jasper said and with that he left.

" Its going to be so much fun ! Girls night in " alice squealed my hand. Its hard to believe that someone so small can have this much energy.

" Common let's go to living room and call the boys and let's have some fun ! " Rosalie said.

We went downstairs to the living room.

" BOYS! " Alice yelled.

" Coming! " Emmett replied.

within a minute they were with us.

" Let's play something I'm getting bored! " Emmett said.

" Dress up? " Alice said

" Alice! " Edward , Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

" Sorry! " She said innocently.

" Dark room " Emmett said.

" Find us Em " Jasper said.

" Gonna count till 20 "

Everyone disappeared within a second , where should I go? Where? Ugh.

I ran upstairs to a closet , someone grabbed my waist and pulled me inside it I was about to shout but someone had put his hand on my mouth. I looked and it was Edward. Ugh.

" What is your problem? " I asked irritated. He pulled me more closer I could smell him , my body was touching his body.

" You are my problem " he whispered in my ear his lips touching my ear. I realized he still had not released his hands from my waist. I was about-

" Caught you Eddie Boy! " Emmett yelled.  
Edward ran and Emmett ran after him. It was so funny!

Alice and everyone out from their hiding place laughing. After few minutes Edward and Emmett were back with sweat on their face ... We just talked till the evening! At 8 o clock we decided to play Truth and Dare.

" Bella Truth or Dare " Alice asked.

" Dare! " I said confidently.

" Go to a chemist shop " she smiled wickedly " and ask the shopkeeper how to put a condom "

What the fuck.

" What? Are you crazy Alice ! No I'm not going to do it " I screamed.

" Common Bella ! Please please! " Alice begged.

" Fine. "

We all sat in Emmett's jeep and stopped at a near chemist , I got out of the jeep and they were all ready to laugh.

There were many flavors of condom , I chose strawberry and went to the cashier there were no one in the shop except me and cashier.

" May I help you? " Asked the cashier.

" Could you show me how do you use this thing " I showed the thing.

He looked at it in horror " I'm sorry maam , I'm afraid but I can't! "

" What do you mean you have to tell me you have to help me out! " I shouted.

" I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. " He said irritated.

I glared at him , just then a blonde boy standing there and listening a conversation came and bent closer to me.

" Mind if I explain you baby? " I stiffened and just then I felt a strong hand on my waist. I looked at whom it belongs to , Edward.

" You don't need to worry. " He said and glared him and we both moved his hands left my waist. Just then I heard a loud laughter from the Jeep. Ugh.

" Man Bella , you were so damn funny " Emmett said between laugh.

Everyone was laughing except me. Even Edward was laughing.

" My stomach hurts " Rosalie said laughing.

" Oh my god I'm gonna cry! " Alice said laughing.

" Shut up , let's move back and Alice I fucking hate you " I said sarcastically.

" And someone was here for revenge " I heard Edward mumble I glared at him.

We went back Emmett still laughing.

" Now its my turn Alice truth or Dare? " I asked happily.

" Dare "

" Get your one of the favorite dress downstairs " I smiled at her.

She quickly went up and came downstairs. It was a red strapless dress and I must say it was really hot.

" Emmett , can you do me a favor? "

" Sure Bells! "

" Please bring scissors "

Alice eyes were wide open and she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh ! You can't do this Isabella Marie Swan "

" Yes I can do this Mary Alice Cullen " I said calmly.

Emmett bought the scissors and I handed it to Alice.

" Alice , sweetheart get this into two pieces " everyone laughed except Jasper who was controlling his laughter.

" No Bella please I'll do everything you want but I can't tear this into two pieces " she was almost crying.

" Okay fine ! Slap Edward 5 times really realy hard " okay that was quite kiddish but I can't stand him.

" What ? Why me? " Edward asked.

" Okay Bella I'll do it ! I love you ! Edward shut up! " Alice said coming to me for a hug.

I smiled at her. She walked where Edward was sitting and slapped him really hard. I feel pity for him.

" Hahaha Bella my mischievous sis " Emmett said laughing.

" Ahhh , Bella I hate you " Edward said and I just laughed!

And there goes the second , third , fourth and the fifth slap on his cheek he was literally shouting and his cheek was so red. Everyone was laughing except Edward.

" That's called revenge " I murmured and I guess Edward heard it and was giving me a death glare. Loser.

" Let's carry on " Jasper said.

" Edward truth or dare? " Emmett asked.

" Dare " Edward said.

" Good boy , dance in this song " Emmett took the remote and played the song.

Oh My God.  
Everyone laughed when the song was played except Edward.  
The song was Down.  
How embarrassing.

" No way! " Edward said.

" Only for 15 seconds , please! "

" Fine. Asshole "

Edward did a street jazz that was amazing everyone was impressed.

We played the game for one hour and then we watched a movie Nightmare Of Elm Street.

The movie started , Jasper and Alice sat on the love seat and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch dissolved in themselves I sat on the other couch with Assward.

Please don't be scary movie that I have to hide my face somewhere I don't want to.

After five minutes came not the most awaited scene , a scary scene I got scared hide my face in Edward's chest I could smell his amazing smell I could feel his crooked smile on his face when the scene was over I went back to my other position.

" Sorry " I mouthed and he just nodded.

In other scenes I controlled myself from hiding my face in Edward's chest.

The movie ended , Rosalie went to Emmett's room I got the cue that I'm going to stay in guest room.

" I guess you want to sleep with Jasper " I asked Alice.

She nodded sheepishly.

" No problem " I hugged her " where's the guest room ? "

" There " she pointed to the room opposite to Edward's. " You are a star Bella "

I took my purse from Alice's room and went to the guest room.

I was shocked to see Edward there.

" What are you doing here? " I asked him.

" Its my house for your information " he said as a matter-of-fact

" Duh , I know but why are you here in the guest room when you parents gave you your own room as a formality "

" Excuse me formality ? " He was sitting on the couch but he stood up and walked towards me and very close I could feel his breath on me.

" Whatever " I said not interested to argue anymore.

Suddenly my stomach started hurting.  
Fuck.

" Edward what's the date? " I asked slightly embarrassed.

" Why? "

" Could you please tell me the date without arguing? " He moved a little back hope he didn't got the cue

" Fifteenth "

" Fuck " I muttered.

" Are you down Bella? " I was shocked that he actuallly got the cue.

" Shut up "

" Common Bella everyone knows that girls get down ! "

I walked to the washroom connected to the room I went there and yes I fucking was down.  
I went to the small cabinet thank god there were pads I sighed in relief , Esme is a darling.

I took one and used it I flushed and washed my hands and came out of the washroom.

Edward was still there. What's his problem?

" You may leave " I said him.

" Are you going to tell me when to leave and when not to ? " He is not gonna leave I picked my purse and took out my grey pyjama and black tank top.

I went to the washroom to change and went. Back and acted as if he was not there I put my clothes in the purse and switched off the lights and went to the bed.

" Can you please leave I'm really sleepy " I asked him irritatedly. What the fuck does he think he is? Dickhead.

" Good night PMSing Bella " he said and left.

At least he left. Irritating gorgeous stupid assward.

I drifted to sleep withing few minutes.

* * *

**So this was the third chapter.**  
**I hope you all liked it :)**  
**I would love to read to your reviews.  
Review Please !**

**Cheers.**


	4. Fashion

**Hi ,**

**I'm back with the chapter 4!  
Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its character.**

* * *

_Chapter - 4  
__Fashion_

* * *

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN This is the last time I'm calling out for you if you don't wake up now , I'm going to bring cold water bucket. " What ? Cold water ? No , Wake up Bella wake up. I stood up in the bed my eyes wide open.

And I see Alice smirking , I groan at her.

" Good morning sunshine " She greets me cheerily. " We are going shopping " she says with a happy dance.

" Shopping Alice why? " I like shopping but I don't love shopping , mind you.

" Because my sweet and hot Bella we are going to party in the evening and we need new dress that makes boys eyes pop out of their cute face " She giggled.

" Alice come on we can find that in your closet , can't we? "

" No Bella we can't. I know you don't liked Edward but there'll be more boys in that club and boys are going to shop with us I mean they'll just pick our shopping bags " and she did her happy dance once again.

" Is Edward also going tonight? "

" Unfortunately he is " She makes a sad face " I hope he doesn't bring any of his toys "

" Toys? " I ask with a curious look.

" Yes Bella Toys " Rose enters the room and sigh.

" Which means girls are ready to have sex with Edward anytime anywhere. " Alice explained.

" Oh " I said in a disgusted tone.

" Alice warn that ass that he is not bringing any of his toys tonight or he wont be back home without beaten up by me " Rose sadi in a serious tone.

Looks like I'm not the only one who does not like Edward and his pretty face.

" Okay Rose I will. Now Bella you get ready we'll head to your house and then you change for a shopping trip then we'll go shopping and then get ready at your house and make boys pick us up "

" Okay , fine by me. "

" Great. Rose come on lets wake those three sleepy heads. " Alice said.

" Fine " Rose giggled and closed the door with Alice.

Shopping , fine.  
With Edward , not at all fine.

I sighed with having no choice I pick the clothes I was wearing yesterday and go change in the washroom.

When I got back from the washroom , I went downstairs seeing everyone was there. Even Edward.

I smiled and made my way to dining table where everyone was there the only seat left where everyone was settled was between Alice and Edward other half of the dining table was empty.

I smiled sweetly at Alice on my left and glared at Edward on my right for smirking at me.

" Good morning Bella " Edward greeted.

" Morning Edward. " I said with a fake smile.

There were pancakes that looked delicious.

" Woah ! Pancakes ! My favorite I'm gonna eat seven of them as minimum. " Emmett said in a excited voice.

That boy.

" Relax Emmett we are not going to eat your breakfast eat as many as you want to " Alice said giggling in her musical voice.

I wasn't really hungry so I just took one!

" Bella , girl you can take as many as you want don't worry I won't cry if I don't get enough pancakes " Emmett commented.

I chuckled " Its not like that Em , I'm not really hungry. " I smiled.

" Okay Bella "

These pancakes are really really delicious.

Edward was quite silent not passing any comments I wonder why. Just after I finished my pancake Esme entered smiling widely.

" Good morning everyone " she greeted and came to everyone to hug and kiss on the cheek when she came to me she smiled wider and ruffled my hair lightly.

" Come on I'm done Rose are you? Yes you are. " She said without giving her any time to answer " Bella , Rose come on let's go we'll fit in your car Bella " she stood up.

' Jazzy , meet us at mall you two too. " She looked pointedly at Edward. " And Edward you are so not bringing any girl with us to Crowley's party! "

" Whatever Alice ! Like any of them won't be there already there " he rolled his eyes at her.

" Don't whatever me. " Alice said in an irritated voice.

" Whatever " he shrugged nonchalantly.

" Come on Alice don't give a shit to this ass " Rose said standing up and I also stood.

We made our way to my house in my Lambo.

We got out of the car and went to my closet I picked a plain yellow dress with straps and white matching panty and stapless bra ! I quickly changed and tied my hair in high pony. I applied a bit of mascara and pink lip gloss.

Alice and Rose were waiting in the drawing room. I quickly took out my pink bellies and the hot pink purse matching my bellies and lip gloss and walk out of my room with my phone.

" Hey " I interrupt their talk.

" Hey sexy " Rose said with a wink.

" And cutie " Alice winked.

" Let's go? "

" Sure " they both said.

The mall was half an hour away from my home but due to the traffic it took us one hour.

" I texted Jazz ! They have reached waiting for us. "

I gave my car to valet and we walked in the mall. Beautiful.

We made our way to boys who were standing outside Victoria Secrets admiring the dummies wearing lingerie. Boys.

Edward was wearing a grey 'V' neck t-shirt and black jeans. Emmett was wearing black button up shirt and light blur jeans and then jazz was wearing light blue t-shirt hugging his stomach tightly with dark blue jeans.

" Rosie baby wanna impress me by buting something from here ? " He said indicating at Victoria Secrets , smirking.

" You know you could always make me feel impressed by you. " That velvet voice belonging to Edward murmured in my ear.

" Jerk " I muttered.

" If the makes you feel better " he said smiling like a devil.

" Bella come on let's find you a sexy dress " she said with wink.  
She took mine and Rosalie's hand and dragged us to the shop she wanted us to visit and jesus they had the perfect dresses.

Alice and Rose kept giving me my dresses that I have yet to try and were choosing for them as well and I was just following and picking a dress sometimes when I felt like I needed it.

After twenty minutes we were ready to change! Boys were in a corner discussing a soccer game.

I mean can't they discuss something other than that?

" EMMETT " Rose called out for him he quickly came over to where she was followed by Jasper and Edward. Jasper went to Alice and well Edward stood beside me.

" So come on baby lets go and change you in the trial room? " Edward asked me , in a way I could only hear him.

" Excuse me? " I asked him in a disgusted tone to which he gave me his dazzling crooked smile.

What dazzling? Where did that came from?

" You know what I mean. "

" I don't want to know so just fuck off. "

I went to the free changing room and tried the first dress.

It was black in color with a sweetheart neckline and was without sleeves , it ended at half of thigh and showed a little cleavage.

" Bella , you have to come out after every dress babe. " I heard Alice say. I quickly unlocked the door and went out to see everybody there waiting for me.

I saw Jasper's jaw dropping which caused me to blush.

" You look sexy ! " Alice said or maybe while squealing.

" Thanks I'll try on the next dress. " I said and quickly went to change for the next dress.

It was hot pink and was very simple but ended on half of my thigh and had no sleeves. It showed a little more cleavage than the last time but it was amazing. I unlocked the door and saw everyone's jaw drop including Edward.

" Amazing " Emmett said.

" Hot " Jasper said.

" Sexy " Rose said.

" Pretty " Edward said. I mean seriously dude?

" O-M-G Bella this dress looks so ravishing on you I love it ! " Alice giggled.

" Thank you everyone. " I said and quickly went to the changing room for changing.

After about ten minutes I had finalized five dresses out of fifteen to buy.  
After me Alice went and then Rose and their dresses were just amazing. We all had decided to buy what dresses so we went to the cash counter just when I was going to open my purse to get my credit card , a hand with a credit card to the shop asisstant came from my behind. Alice.

" What? " She looked at me innocently.

" Don't you dare. "

" Please " She said , pouting.

" No. " I said in a dangerous tone.

" Fine. " She said defeated.

After five-six more shops , we decided to have lunch as we all were starving.

" Bella what would you like to eat? " Alice asked.

" Pasta? "

" Me too." Rose said.

" Me three." Edward said.

" Me four " Jasper said.

" That's it just pasta? No way ! Pasta , pizza and a burger for me " Emmett said , no doubt pasta won't fill his hunger.

" I will take spaghetti " Alice sang.

" Let's go there then" Emmett said pointing to La Bella.

We walked there " Hi , table for six please " Edward said flashing his famous crooked smile to the waitress who immediately blushed.

" Please follow me " She said and seated us in a table for six.

" Your waiter will arrive , here is the menu " She said giving us all menu.

We already had decided our food so it didn't took long for us to take look in the menu.

" Hi I'm James and your waiter " He said looking at me only. I saw Edward giving him a death glare.

We told him our order and he winked at me and left. Dumb ass.

After two hours spent in lunch and four hours more shopping we decided we should head back home.  
I was dead tired , shopping with Alice was becoming my nightmare. I asked Alice to give me a lift to home which she happily agreed to.

After reaching home I called mom and told her all about Forks.

" I can't believe they turned your friends " My mom almost squealed.

" Yeah mom ! It's good " I said with a smile, friends like Alice are without any doubt good.

" Oh sweetheart , that's really nice. Oh hey I have to go I will call you later ! Love you ! " She said and hung up.

I rested my head on my pillow and immediately felt asleep because of my tiredness.

* * *

**How did you like it?  
I hope it was up to your expectations.  
Please REVIEW!**


End file.
